1) Field of the Invention
The present invention of a retaining member is a retaining structure using the mutual retaining between a retaining rod member and a joint clamping member to retain two object members; the said retaining member has a retaining rod member and a joint clamping member; the retaining rod member and the joint clamping member are mutually retained by the method of pressing and rotating to further joint two object members; when trying to separate two object members, the retaining rod member is rotated upwards to separate from the joint clamping member, at the mean time, the retaining rod member and the joint clamping member withdraw from two object members so as to separate two object members; it is very convenient for assembling and disassembling two object members and won""t damage the structures of two object members to be jointed.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The volumes of some object members become very big after being jointed transversely or vertically; it is troublesome to move object of big volume; big volume and heavy weight inconvenience the mover also; if the object members can be dismounted to the original volumes before assembly, moving will be easier; after being moved to the destination, the object members will be assembled again for reducing the mover""s trouble; however, the disassembly of the object members depends on the fixed method adopted for assembling the object members; if the object members are unable to be disassembled, then the entire big volume has to be moved.
The method for jointing object members generally uses an iron nail or a steel nail for fixedly and tightly nailing two object members together; however, once being nailed by an iron nail or a steel nail, the object members can""t be separated again; if they are, holes will be left on the object members; repetitive nailing might cause cracks in the object members and make the object members unstable in application; if the nailing is pointed at a new location in order to avoid the original holes, more holes will be left on the object members and that makes the object members look very unpleasant.
Some of the objects are jointed by gluing; however, before jointing, the glue is spread on the jointing surfaces for getting dry first, then the object members are glued together; that is very time consuming; once the object members are glued together, they can""t be dismounted anymore because that will damage the glued surfaces and further destroy the object members; therefore, the gluing method can be applied to the object members for only one time but not for achieving the effect of multiple applications.
Still some object members are fixedly locked by screws for assembling; although screws have the function of being dismounted and repetitive locking, the fit between screws might be tight for the first time, but it gradually gets loosening after the second time and fails to tightly lock the object members; if the object members are locked at different locations, the screwed holes left at the original locations influence the appearance of the object members; the new location for locking is subject to offset or incline and fails to tightly lock the object members.
Many assembling object members available on the market require consumers to do the assembly themselves (DIY); the elements for the assembles use screws to lock or the wood plugs to insert for jointing; however, once the object members have been formed by these assembling methods, they are hard to be dismounted; when it is necessary to move the object members, the entire big volume is actually very difficult and very inconvenient for moving; if the object members are forced to dismount by loosening the screws and the wood plugs, later when trying to reassemble the object members, the screws and the wood plugs will be locked in again, the loosening and unstable situations might happen and that shortens the useful life of the assembled object members.
Due to the shortcomings of the application of the jointing tools, the abovementioned methods for jointing the object members cause the object members hard to be repetitively dismounted or assembled for use as well as a lot of troubles and inconvenience for moving; that really needs to be improved.
The inventor of the present invention, addressed the drawbacks of the conventional methods for jointing the object members, decided to improve by providing a more practical jointing members for assembling the object members, based on the rich experience obtained from engaging in the design, the manufacturing, the sale of the related products for many years, deliberately researched, improved and invented, after many repetitive experiments, tests and trials, finally and successfully culminated in the present invention, a jointing structure using the method of retaining and assembling to joint two object members and also to dismount them for reassembling, possessing the efficiency of repetitive and multiple application in a simple and convenient assembly adaptable for those DIY self-assembling members.
The retaining member of the present invention comprises a retaining rod member and a joint clamping member; the lower aspect of the said joint clamping member is disposed with several resilient retaining plate with a round hole in the center; the outer rim in the upper aspect of the round hole is circularly disposed with several inclined locating blocks; the round hole of the joint clamping member is provided for the retaining rod member to extend into; the retaining rod at the lower end of the retaining rod member outwardly pushes the resilient retaining plate open; the lower rim of the annular cover at the upper end is disposed with a downward position limit retaining plate; the said retaining plate retains into the locating block in the upper aspect of the round hole, thereby the retaining rod member and the joint clamping member retain and joint each other to further joint the object members; the assembling procedure is simple, convenient and does not require assembly tools; rotating the retaining rod member makes the retaining rod member withdraw from the round hole of the joint clamping to separate the retaining rod member and the joint clamping member as well as the jointed object members; the retaining member comprised by the retaining rod member and the joint clamping member has the function of fixedly retaining and jointing as well as the efficiency of disconnecting and that makes the assembled object members dismountable and able to be assembled again.
The primary objective of the present invention is to use the retaining of pressing and rotating between the retaining rod member and the joint clamping member to joint two object members without using other tools; when the retaining rod member is taken out from the joint clamping member, the jointed object members are separated; it has the efficiency of repetitive assembly and application; it is very convenient for assembling the board bodies.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to dispose several convex retaining points on the retaining rod of the retaining rod member; therefore, when the retaining rod extends into the round holes of the joint clamping member, the convex retaining point in the lower aspect of the retaining rod pushes and retains the lower end of the resilient retaining plating to make the retaining rod member, under the stopping and limiting of the resilient retaining plate, unable to withdraw from the joint clamping member temporarily and that increases the firmly jointing force of the retaining.
Another objective of the present invention is that when trying to retain the retaining member, it is only necessary to depress and insert the retaining rod member downward into the joint clamping member, thereby the retaining rod member is jointed in the joint clamping member.
Yet another objective of the present invention is that when trying to separate the jointed retaining member, it is only necessary to rotate the retaining rod member to make the position limit retaining plate of the retaining rod member displace from the inclined bottom of the locating block to the inclined top end to make the retaining rod withdraw from the resilient retaining plate, thereby the resilient retaining plate has enough space to shrink a little bit and allows the retaining rod member to withdraw from the joint clamping member so as to separate the retaining member.
Still another objective of the present invention is that the assembling method of the retaining member is simple and easy; the pressing and retaining method alone can assemble the retaining rod member and the joint clamping member; it complies with the important requirement for a DIY product of being a simple assembling structure, convenient for assembling and requiring no assembling tools; thereby, the assembled objects has the efficiency of being dismountable and reassembled again, so that the volume of the jointed object members is reduced to convenience the moving; when trying to reassemble, the retaining rod member and the joint clamping member are again retained so the structure of the object members are not damaged, the integrity of the object members is reserved and the useful life of a DIY product is increased.
In order to enable a further understanding of the structure, the device and the application of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.